The present invention relates to hot water heaters. In particular, the present invention relates to a hot water heater having multiple tanks containing water of different temperatures.
Nearly all modern residences and business establishments have a hot water heater in which water is heated to provide hot water for washing, cleaning, and bathing. In general, most hot water heaters have a tank which is thoroughly thermally insulated. This reduces as much as possible the loss of heat from the heated water within the tank to the surrounding atmosphere. In addition, it prevents the danger of burns by a person accidentally touching the outer surface of the water heater.
In most hot water heaters, the supply of water to the hot water heater is cold water provided by a well or a city water system. This water may be very cold, particularly during winter months, and requires large amounts of energy to raise its temperature to the desired temperature.